


Dear Crush,

by tmo



Series: Tmo's Valentines - KakaIru Rocks 2021 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before Fusion, Crushes, Drabble, High School, Hijinks & Shenanigans, KakaIru Valentines Week 2021, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: Whenever Iruka had a crush, he wrote a letter - an exercise in catharsis from his younger self.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Tmo's Valentines - KakaIru Rocks 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: KakaIru Valentine's Week 2021





	Dear Crush,

Those love letters were supposed to have been secret, written by his dramatic, younger self. 

No one was supposed to actually read them.

So, why was Kakashi Hatake, most popular guy in his grade, standing there with the damn letter Iruka had written to him when he was fourteen? 

Kakashi winced. “You know, Iruka, I’m really flattered and all that you think my hair looks like… Down but I’m still trying to get over-”

But Iruka could only see Yamato, his sister’s boyfriend, walking towards them with a familiar envelope. 

So, Iruka did the only logical thing and kissed Kakashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy, turns out the third To All the Boys just came out wow! Timing!


End file.
